El chocolate del problema
by maylin.velastegui
Summary: Hinata Hyuga una estudiante de secundaria desea entregarle chocolate a su unico amor un chico de clase superior llamado Naruto Uzumaki se conocen y entablan una amistad,ellos deciden estar juntos pero para eso tendran que pasar algunos problemas juntos.


Bueno espero que les guste este es mi primer one-shot es para el presente reto del grupo NaruHina Fanfiction Reto número seis Naruhina: "I hate Valentines….but I love to keep it White"

Bueno los personajes son del gran Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen ni Naruto, Hinata y demás :v

Todos sabemos que el 14 de Febrero se celebra el día de San Valentín y muchos de los enamorados disfrutaran con cartas recibidas y por su puesto mucho Chocolate, en las calles y centros comerciales se apreciaría el panorama de novios entregándose tiernas demostraciones de amor como besos y abrazos pero también existírian personas con corazones solitarios.

Hinata Hyuga una chica casi no tan popular entre los chicos aunque era amable y hermosa le gustaba alguien en especial, ese alguien que solo con mirarla con sus preciosos ojos azules sentía que todo comenzaba para ella, era Naruto Uzumaki un chico de clase superior que era muy popular entre las chicas gracias a su cabello rubio, ojos azules, y su estado físico. Ella tenía mejores amigas, que por supuesto que eran muy pervertidas y diferentes a ella, Sakura Temari, Ten Ten y Ino, que siempre eran las que la apoyaban, ya sea guardando sus más íntimos secretos y prestaban su hombro cada vez que ella las necesitaba, a comparación de ella sus mejores amigas eran muy populares y les sobraban pretendientes pero para ellas solo les importaba un chico: Sasuke Uchiha, que era tan guapo y atlético, como inteligente. El día de San Valentín era algo muy hermoso y a la vez muy problemático para Hinata por su pero el amor que sentía por Naruto la hacían cambiar de parecer….

-Hinata oye Hinata….hazme caso ahora ¿qué estás pensando?… dijo Temari con una mirada divertida.

-Ajajaja yo creo que está pensando en Naruto como vez Hinata se va a vestir de conejita y le va a dar su noche buena jajajaja se le cumplió a Naruto dijo Sakura

*/*Sakura yo, no are eso pero, si quiero darle chocolates a Naruto kun pero yoo.. No sé cómo hacerlo dijo la peli azul con un gesto de timidez y a su vez sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-Tranquila Hinata estas locas no saben lo que dicen replico ten Ten talvez deberías empezar a hablar con él tu eres muy hermosa apuesto a que él te amara en poco tiempo...

-aja justo lo que yo iba a decir, replico Ino con cara de satisfacción, -yo te lo presentare y después de conocerte te amara ajajaja espero que Naruto no se sobrepase pero tranquila será hoy yo sé que te gustara…dijo Temari convencida aunque pensaba en lo que iba pasar y se reía con las demás, Hinata solo pensaba en que lo iba a conocer al fin faltaba un mes para entregarle un pedazo de su corazón al inquieto Rubio con una personalidad excepcional, aunque sus amigas tenían la mente muy dañada por tanto ver ecchi y hentai, asi que comenzaron a decir incoherencias,

-Y que tal si le subimos la falda y le desabotonamos la blusa dijo Ino ajajaja va a caer de un solo palazo se rio con las demás.-Oigan no ya basta se reian todas inclusive Hinata, después de la pequeña discusión, la alarma fuertemente se escuchó y salieron al recreo mientras Temari, Hinata y Sakura iban a sentarse en el patio para salir al recreo, las demás se dirigían a comprar la comida.

-Hinata en realidad ¿quieres conocerlo? Le dijo alzándole una ceja Temari, yo sé que vendrá para acá…

-ah Temari yo, yo…

-Está bien Hinata no tienes que decirlo solo lo traeré para acá está bien quédate conversando con Sakura mientras lo traigo.

Temari se llevaba muy bien con Shikamaru él era un poco extraño pero a Temari le comenzó a gustar, ella les comento recientemente que le gustaba Shikamaru, conoció a Naruto por medio de él, claro que ella no era tímida ni tartamudeaba y podía hacer amigos con cualquiera, pero eso era lo que le hacía especial a Hinata.

Temari se acercó a Naruto y lo saludo

-Hola como estas Naruto que tal tus clases

-Ay Hola Temari no te había visto continuamente ttebayo como estas con Shikamaru dijo el Rubio guiñándole un ojo.

-Ah tonto pues bien no lo digas asi solo a ti te lo he dicho y a mis amigas ajajaja pero vengo por otro asunto.

-¿Para qué? dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-Ah quiero que conozcas a una amiga es la única que no te conoces es muy hermosa talvez se lleven bien dijo Temari.

-Es enserio una amiga ¿es muy hermosa? ajajaja no la he conocido hasta hoy preséntamela estoy dispuesto ttebayo ajajaja si dices que es muy hermosa asi será…dijo el rubio sonriendo. Temari por supuesto sabía que Naruto era un don Juan esos que no se quedan con ninguna ni con la otra asi que talvez cambiaria un poco si conocía a Hinata.

-Está bien ven por aquí… dijo la rubia tomando su mano.

El la siguió a donde estaba Hinata claro él pensaba que la chica no era tan hermosa que digamos pero nunca la había visto en el colegio ni siquiera tenía una idea de quien podría ser

-Mira Naruto te presento a mi amiga Hinata Hyuga

El quedo tan sorprendido que no respondió a lo que ella le dijo ni siquiera reacciono solo la miro muy atentamente, realmente era hermosa y él nunca la había visto sí que era muy despistado, Hinata solo pudo verlo y fue poco para que ella se enrojeciera como siempre su timidez la perseguía…

-ah Hola lo siento, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo mucho gusto en conocerte co….cómo te llamas Tartamudeo el Rubio.

Hinata abrió los ojos al ver que el tartamudeaba porque nunca era asi él era muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Ho…ho..hola mucho gusto Naaa..ruto Kun yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga mucho gusto en co…Conocerte dijo tartamudeando también

Naruto por su parte sonrió tiernamente y no soporto decir entre susurros eres muy linda, él estaba pensándolo, pero lo dijo, todas lo escucharon y rieron. Naruto por su parte nunca la había visto, siempre había sido despistado y nunca ponía atención, era tan hermosa pensaba pero esta vez no perdería algo importante asi que si quería llevársela como su bien partido:

-Ajajaja Naruto lo vez te lo dije era muy linda ¿verdad? Dijo Temari un poco burlona mientras la pobre Hinata estaba al límite ya no podía más sentía que se desmayaba.

-Yo, yo lo siento no… dijo en tartamudeos Hinata

-Ah tranquila Hinata ¿tienes número de teléfono? Dijo el para qué talvez se olvidaran de lo que paso

-ah…h sii…Te lo doy en un papel y la peli azul se lo entrego con nerviosismo

Oye dobe te estamos esperando ven, dijo Sasuke con pesar en su voz.

-Hay este pesado de Sasuke pensó el… Ya voy Teme espérate un rato.

\- Tú y tus conquistas, que ya no puedes quedarte con una y ya dijo el pero no despisto la mirada de la chica que estaba ahí, asi es, era la misma Hinata Hyuga ¡no!… pensó por qué, y tenía que ser justamente Naruto, Sasuke llevaba ya varios meses observándola y le comenzó a gustar tenía planeado algo, pero Naruto se interpuso, Sasuke solo pensó, porque ese idiota, la va a dañar.

Bueno Hinata… nos vemos más tarde….Adiós sonrió él.

Mientras se acercaba a besarla en la mejilla, Hinata no lo podría creer en la habría besado y supo que tenía una oportunidad.

-Vez Hinata él dijo… es muy linda ajajaja no te alegra agrego Sakura

-Temari san yo te agradezco mucho dijo Hinata abrazándola tiernamente y con una sonrisa...

-Hinata espero que no te vistas como conejita o Naruto morirá ajajaja reía Sakura, además se mandaran mensajes jejeje espero que no sea pervertido jejeje.-Sakura sigues pensando en ese y las tres se rieron, Pronto Ino y Tenten regresaron con la comida entonces Hinata les contó lo sucedido y echaron un kya que se escuchó por el patio. Terminaron de comer y pronto sonó el timbre de entrada, Hinata llevaba una sonrisa muy tímida pero hermosa desde ese momento Naruto no dejaba de mirarla cada vez que reía y mostraba sus diferentes emociones. (Sasuke con cara de molestia xD)

Cuando entraron a clase les tocaba música con Kurenai sensei asi que no hubo más que decir Hinata era muy inteligente y sacaba buenas notas pero de repente timbro su teléfono y entro un mensaje, que sonó muy fuerte.

-Señorita Hyuga, no puede sacar el teléfono en clase por favor démelo para no interrumpir. Dijo la pelinegra.

-Kurenai sensei por favor no me lo quite, fue un accidente

-Tranquila si me lo das ahora te lo devolveré al terminar la clase, quiero charlar un poco con Tigo está bien. Dijo Kurenai sensei mientras Hinata sacaba su teléfono y miraba el mensaje era desconocido y lo abrió, era de Naruto: Hola Hinata te conocí hoy pero… ajajaja ya sabes te espero en la puerta del colegio saludos…

-ah ya se es un mensaje de Naruto se burló Sakura -¡Que! De Naruto de clase superior murmuraba desde atrás Shion, claro cómo no iba estar celosa si era la ex de Naruto.

Hinata sintió enrojecerse al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el teléfono.

Hinata no pudo eliminar el mensaje del celular le temblaban las manos, lo leyó Kurenai sensei Hinata sabía que le esperaba una de las charlas psicológicas que daba la sensei-Oye Hina no me digas que el mensaje si era de Naruto susurró Tenten desde atrás

-Tenten…si era él, y me dijo que quería verme a la salida.

-ahhh Ese Naruto espero que cuando seamos cuñados el se atreva a ser mi puente para quedarme con Sasuke ya sabes Sakura desde el puesto delantero.

-Espero que a Naruto no se le ocurra decir que quiere salir con Tigo porque si no si le diré pervertido jejeje ya sabes talvez quera unas citas "románticas" exclamo Temari

-jajaja yo creo que Naruto ve a Hinata como algo mas exclamo Tenten

-Ah pero claro no ves la figura excepcional de Hinata cualquiera la envidia dijo Ino

-gracias amigas aunque sean pervertidas agradezco que me apoyen aunque no creo que Naruto sea así jajaja lanzó una risa nerviosa mientras se despedía de ellas, salieron de la clase. Mientras Hinata se acercaba:

-Kurenai sensei, disculpe me podría devolver mi teléfono ¿por favor? Dijo Hinata muy educadamente.

-Hinata ten mucho cuidado, espero que no bajen tus calificaciones dijo ella muy preocupada y salió con prisa al lado de Hinata hasta la salida del edificio.

Ella camino Tranquilamente hacia la puerta y vio a Naruto esperándola parado y con una mirada tan tierna aunque se veía como un tonto ella sentía enamorarse cada vez mas de el al ver sus ojos azules como cual cielo lleno de ilusión.

-Hola Hina chan…que bueno que te haya llegado el mensaje. Dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa gigante en su cara

-Hoo..la Naruto kun mmm…..para que me llamaste aquí. Dijo Hinata para no hacer tanto énfasis por lo de su teléfono y no preocuparlo.

-Ah te molesta es que quiero conocerte mas ¿nos vamos juntos en el bus, en dónde vives?

-Bueeno pues mm…. Yo vivo tres cuadras desde aquí replico la Peli azul.

-Enserio pues yo vivo a siete cuadras de aquí y voy en la misma dirección ¿puedo acompañarte?.. dijo el rubio

\- Naa..aruto kun claro mmm…primero cuéntame sobre ti.

Hinata estaba muy feliz contenta cada vez que hablaba con él se le iba quitando su característica timidez

-Bueno yo soy huérfano y vivo solo, mi abuelo Jiraya me manda dinero para subsistir ¿y tú con quien vives?

-Bueno yo vivo con mi padre Hiashi y mi primo Neji ellos trabajan en una empresa importante y me cuidan, Hanabi vive en el extranjero con mi abuelo y pues yo estoy sola, mi familia por el momento salió a una junta importante a otro país y regresaran en 3 meses no hay nadie en mi casa si quieres te puedo invitar a pasar dijo la peli azul.

Hinata llegaba a su casa mientras Naruto solo escuchaba atentamente lo que decía y ella lo miraba de reojo mientras comenzaba a llover.

Ellos corrieron rápidamente a la casa de Hinata y llegaron muy mojados.

-Naruto kun ¿estás bien quieres que te traiga una toalla?

-Si Hinata muchas gracias mmm… ¿espero que no te moleste que me saque la ropa no?

Hinata lo miro atentamente se sacó el chaleco y la camisa mientras dejaba ver su abdomen marcado, ella le trajo una toalla y ropa de su primo Neji para que se la pusiera.(tratando de no desmayarse)

-Oye tu primo tiene un buen gusto ajajaja pero esta ropa es muy negra agrego el rubio

-Si mi primo es asi, espero que no te moleste

-oye Hinata chan… ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué te parece?

-ella solo lo miro

-Solo tienes que decir que si y nada pasara

-Claro Naruto kun pero yo….

Naruto la abrazo fuertemente y la beso en la mejilla él le prometió que siempre la cuidaría cuando este cerca y que ella se comprometiera a estar cerca de él y comportarse normal, sin timidez.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que sonreír nerviosa mente y aceptar, él se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, ella pensó era su oportunidad para regalarle, el chocolate a él su único amor.

Los días pasaron ellos siguieron conversando y haciéndose mejores amigos y teniendo una relación estable…

Faltaban cuatro días para San Valentín ella comenzó a preparar el chocolate para su loco amigo, que por su puesto ya se llevaba muy bien con ella, para él, ella era la luz, pues como sus azules ojos la miraban a ella solo a ella. Siempre ella lo amo al simpático rubio con ojos azules y con una personalidad muy interesante y al fin le había hecho caso, Hinata puso todo su amor y su cariño, sus pensamientos inocentes y claro Naruto era un pervertido, pero no con ella siempre la respeto aunque en el principio quería algo más, aunque cambio de parecer, se comportaron como hermanos muy cercanos. Hinata se había convertido en alguien muy popular y muy linda a los ojos de otros chicos, Naruto siempre la protegía de cualquier tonto que quisiera dañarla o hablarle, él era muy muy celoso. Por el contrario Sasuke estaba que reventaba de rabia y los miraba de lejos…

-Oye Hina… que me regalaras para el día de San Valentín dijo el Rubio acercándose a abrasarla.

-mmm…que te parece chocolate echo por mi sonrió Hinata al mismo tiempo que él decía que si-pero… yo quiero algo más, le susurro el

-Como que dijo ella- que tal unos besitos dijo el guiñándole el ojo

-Bueno pero cuales quieres los de funda pequeña o grande pregunto ella inocentemente y Naruto puso una cara de incógnita no lograba entenderlo asi que le aclaro…

-No esa clase de besos yo quiero los tuyos dijo el amorosamente, mientras Hinata se enrojecía más y más, claro ese era el panorama de dos enamorados, Sasuke escuchaba por el pasillo. Claro ese idiota ya lo sabía, él pensaba en eso, espero que Hinata no caiga.

El día de San Valentín tanto Naruto como Sasuke recibieron muchos chocolates, departe de Ino y de Sakura que todo el camino iban insultándose y diciéndose incoherencias.

-Hola Hina como estas acaso no tienes algo para mi le dijo con una mirada muy especial el rubio.

-Hola Naruto kun tendrás que esperar porque este chocolate no es para ti, lo dijo con vos de broma la peli azul

-Enserio,… ¿Quién es el idio…digo el afortunado?

-ajajaja ella soltó una risa nerviosa y el la miro fijamente haciendo que sus miradas chocaran no hubo palabras ella solo lo abrazo y le entrego el chocolate en una funda color naranja con una cinta azul y una nota que decía: "de Hinata tu mejor amiga para Naruto" .Hinata solo se alejó con una sonrisa y Naruto la detuvo del brazo y la agarro por la cintura.

-Sabes he estado esperando todo el tiempo para esto.

Naruto cerró los ojos esperando los labios de Hinata pero ella no supo que hacer solo se acercó, pero de pronto Sasuke Uchiha los interrumpió.

-Naruto podrías prestarme a Hinata dijo el pelinegro con seguridad

-Claro puedes decírselo aquí y ahora lo miro Naruto seriamente.

-Hinata yo quiero que aceptes esto dijo el pelinegro con nerviosismo y seguridad

-¿Uchiha san?…..

Todo se petrifico en ese momento Naruto estaba muy furioso y Hinata no sabía que decir ella no le regalo el chocolate a Sasuke Uchiha y él le dio un regalo en una funda negra ella no podía creerlo, no reacciono Naruto le guiño el ojo y la tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo lejos de Sasuke, fuera del colegio, los iba siguiendo pero se detuvo ellos corrieron a un pequeño parque cerca…

-Hina, cuando hiciste estos chocolates ¿eh? Están muy buenos.

Bueno los hice hace cuatro días, ¿te gustan las nueces? Dijo ella sonriente

-Claro, pero sabes que mas me gusta?

-¿Qué?

-tu, y sabes quisiera saber si yo también te gusto

-Sabes Naruto kun tu siempre me gustaste desde que vine aquí no he podido hablar con tigo ni una sola vez pero sabes espero que para ti esto no sea pasajero.

-Sabes le gustas a Sasuke, a quien escogerás.

Hinata estaba pensativa mientras el se acercaba a ella y se dieron un tierno beso, el primero con su amor, fue uno dedicado y apasionado, el primero que basto para que Hinata estuviera pensando que pasaría después, como estaría el con su mejor amigo, la dejaría, o simplemente quería jugar con ella pero estos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando el beso se profundizo un poco más haciendo que sus respiraciones se agitaran y sus lenguas se encontraran, Hinata nunca había besado a nadie así que no sabía lo que vendría, por otra parte Naruto tenía muy encuentra lo que hacía para sentirse bien y solo pensaba, en por que nunca se había sentido así, que era eso solo una palabra "amor "por esa única persona especial porque para ser francos solo buscaba aprovecharse de Hinata, pero se enamoró como nunca lo había hecho.

-Bueno y tú qué quieres dijo Sasuke molesto perdiendo de vista a Naruto y a Hinata

-Bueno pues puedo ayudarte si te asocias con migo, se lo que quieres y se muy bien lo que quiero.

-Bueno y tú que quieres ¿a Naruto?, Shion ya deberías saber que tanto yo y como tu estamos derrotados, pero nadie se Burla de mí, ese idiota….

-Tengo un plan…dijo la chica loca mientras se iban alejando en el camino.


End file.
